Timeline of galactic history
This is a timeline of galactic history. It lists all important events that transpired in the galaxy. Prehistory *'??? BBY' **The universe began to develop. **The galaxy formed around a black hole. **The Force came into existence at the Wellspring of Life, and the first midi-chlorians were born. **The Father, Daughter, and Son were born. They took refuge in the realm of Mortis. **The Elders first appeared on Naboo. **The Crolutes and Abednedo evolved from their respective precursor species. **Batuu was colonized. **Mesula ruptured. **Krynbalt Kyr, the first Grand Zigoth of Utapau, passed away. **The secrets of hyperspace travel were unlocked. **The Prime Jedi was born. He founded the Jedi Order on Ahch-To. **The Jedi discovered kyber crystals on Ilum and used them to power their lightsabers. **The Jedi village and first Jedi Temple were built on Ahch-To. **Humans settled on Lew'el. Old Republic Era *'??? BBY' **Sacred Jedi texts were placed inside the tree library on Ahch-To. **The Old Republic was formed, and the Jedi became its protectors. **The Temple of the Kyber was built on Jedha. **Hylemane Lightbringer was born. He was bludgeoned to death years later, and his passing disproved a myth he was immortal. **The Jedi defeated the Zygerrian Slave Empire. **An unidentified rogue Jedi was born. He founded the Sith Order during the Hundred-Year Darkness. **The Jedi attacked the Malachor Sith Temple. The battle station's superweapon activated and petrified the bodies of everyone present. **Lady Shaa discovered Momin, a Force-sensitive artist, and took him as her Sith apprentice. **Momin murdered Lady Shaa and used a superweapon he built to destroy a city on Mustafar. The Sith Lord's attack turned the planet into a lava-covered wasteland. **A pair of Jedi killed Momin and took his mask to Coruscant for safekeeping. **Rur founded the Ordu Aspectu, and the Entruvia Conflict began. **The Jedi made peace with the Ordu Aspectu, and the Entruvia Conflict ended. **Rur sacrificed himself to deactivate the Eternal Rur, which had killed several Jedi. The Citadel of Rur was lost in hyperspace. **The Krath conquered carbonite mines in the Empress Teta system. **Jedi Master Oo'ob and his partner, Var-Whill, used the Farkiller to eliminate emergent despots. **The Sith briefly ruled the galaxy and built a shrine on Coruscant. *'7977 BBY' **The C.R.C. was introduced. *'6000 BBY' **The Frangawl Cult civilized Bardotta. *'5000 BBY' **The Massassi built the Great Temple on Yavin 4. **The Sith shrine on Coruscant was abandoned. Fall of the Old Republic *'??? BBY' **The Mandalorian-Jedi War was fought. **The Mandalorian crusades began, and Ubduria was devastated. **Mandalore's surface was reduced to a lifeless desert. *'3966 BBY' **Hyperspace sextants were used for the first time. *'3277 BBY' **The Lothal Calendar was introduced. *'2000 BBY' **The Dagoyan Order assumed control of Bardotta. *'1019 BBY' **The Yavin Code was established at the Yavin Convention. *'1000 BBY' Republic Era *'??? BBY' *'896 BBY' *'867 BBY' *'832 BBY' *'797 BBY' *'600 BBY' *'522 BBY' *'511 BBY' *'509 BBY' *'501 BBY' *'481 BBY' *'400 BBY' *'200 BBY' *'161 BBY' *'131 BBY' *'102 BBY' *'101 BBY' *'93 BBY' *'84 BBY' *'79 BBY' *'77 BBY' *'72 BBY' *'69 BBY' *'68 BBY' *'66 BBY' *'65 BBY' *'64 BBY' *'62 BBY' *'61 BBY' *'60 BBY' *'59 BBY' *'57 BBY' *'56 BBY' *'53 BBY' *'52 BBY' *'51 BBY' *'50 BBY' *'49 BBY' *'48 BBY' *'47 BBY' *'46 BBY' *'45 BBY' *'44 BBY' *'42 BBY' *'41 BBY' *'40 BBY' *'??? BBY' *'39 BBY' *'38 BBY' *'36 BBY' *'35 BBY' *'34 BBY' *'33 BBY' Fall of the Republic *'32 BBY' *'31 BBY' *'30 BBY' *'29 BBY' *'28 BBY' *'27 BBY' *'26 BBY' *'25 BBY' *'24 BBY' *'23 BBY' *'22 BBY' *'21 BBY' *'20 BBY' *'19 BBY' Imperial Era *'18 BBY' *'17 BBY' *'16 BBY' *'15 BBY' *'14 BBY' *'13 BBY' *'12 BBY' *'11 BBY' *'10 BBY' *'9 BBY' *'7 BBY' *'6 BBY' *'5 BBY' *'4 BBY' *'3 BBY' *'2 BBY' *'1 BBY' *'0 BBY' *'0 ABY' *'1 ABY' *'??? ABY' *'2 ABY' *'3 ABY' *'4 ABY' New Republic Era *'5 ABY' *'6 ABY' *'7 ABY' *'8 ABY' *'9 ABY' *'10 ABY' *'11 ABY' *'12 ABY' *'??? ABY' *'14 ABY' *'15 ABY' *'17 ABY' *'19 ABY' *'20 ABY' *'21 ABY' *'23 ABY' *'24 ABY' *'25 ABY' *'28 ABY' *'??? ABY' *'29 ABY' *'30 ABY' *'31 ABY' *'33 ABY' *'34 ABY' Free Era Chaotic Era Republic Galactica Era Fall of the Republic Galactica Eternal Era *'??? ABY' Posthistory *'??? ABY' Category:Canon articles Category:Timelines